the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel of Minas Maths
The Duel of Minas Maths, also known as the Hunt for Porkie the Pig, was a final confrontation between two mortal foes that occured in the ruins of Minas Maths. Following the War on the Maths Mafia and the concurrent Fall of the Maths Mafia, Minas Maths was completely destroyed by Emewafwawa's faction of musical instruments, and The Demon of The Abyss fled to the Distortion World, leaving the city abandoned. Porkie, having somehow survived the Fall of the Maths Mafia, elected to not join the Demon in the Battle of the Distortion World but instead upheld his duties as Keeper of Minas Maths, allowing his old enemy, Princeps autem Consolus, to locate him there. Porkie had stolen Maths-related powers from Princeps long ago, and she desired revenge. Rather like other failures of his kind, Porkie had a tendency to retreat inside a big ball, which he constructed out of pure Maths and presented himself as a Manatee (or maybe a Koi... or a Narwhal...) for dramatic effect. Princeps chose to take the form of a flaming wolf because flames are scary, wolves are scary and flaming wolves scare the Maths out of even the scariest Manatee. The two combatants met in a clearing in the middle of the ruined city. Upon locking eyes on one another, they both initiated their attacks - Princeps, hurling flames from her back, lunged at Porkie who deflected the flames with his ball and dived out of the way. He then morphed into a large petal-esque creature with four wings and attempted to sneak up on Princeps, but she saw straight through the ruse and slashed at the wings, shredding them with the claws of her wolf form. Porkie landed several hits on Princeps but his stolen Maths Bending powers were no match for the sheer power that she wielded. Realising he was doomed, he transformed into a giant hand and attempted to collapse the city walls, which would trap Princeps within the city and bury the two of them in rubble - but his plan backfired utterly, and the falling rocks crushed him instead. His ball shattered, his power broken, Porkie was near death - but he was still able to pick up a dagger and lunge at Princeps, only to be knocked down. After draining the stolen Maths powers from him, Princeps transformed back into her human form. Porkie shouted out "This wasn't about Maths at all, was it? You just wanted to kill me!" Princeps turned and uttered the callous reply: "At last, only at the end, do you finally get the POINT" before impaling Porkie through the head with the point of the spear in a cruel and irony-filled execution. Planting the gruesome trophy firmly in the ground, Princeps transformed once more and flew off into the night, leaving the ruined city to its desolate existance, with its only inhabitant now slain. The Duel was over. duel for the something3.jpg|Princeps in her wolf form duel for the something5.jpg|Porkie in his hand form duel for the something4.jpg|Princeps fires flames at Porkie Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Duels